


After dark

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Navel-Gazing, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is feeling a bit down and one of his band mates decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by dropletsofblood.

  
After tossing and turning for approximately one thousand years, James decided that sleep was over-rated anyway and that if Paul didn't stop looking so happy to be asleep he was going to murder him. He gave his band mate a nasty glare, resisting the urge to throttle him only because Clown had made it totally clear that any dead band mate in the morning would lead to painful reprisals, and he turned around again because watching Paul made him feel homicidal.

The problem with not picturing various ways to make Paul sorry he was asleep, was that there had nothing left between him and the noises from the other side of the wall. Usually he was very good at ignoring people fucking next door, but then again usually it was Chris and if he really felt desperate James knew he could always join in the fun.

Tonight unfortunately, Chris was sleeping across the corridor, sharing with Mick. James couldn't suppress the smirk at the rules Mick had put up years ago for whenever he and Chris shared a room. Mostly they had to do with Chris's unbridled sexuality along with Mick's homophobia.

James tried to focus on whether or not Chris had managed to get Mick, but he was brought back to his insomnia by Corey's unmistakable voice shouting at the top of his powerful lungs for his partner in sex to move fucking faster and harder, fucking yes.

At this stage, James knew he had to get out of the room fast, if only because he really didn't want to know if Corey's play thing was male or female. He wasn't sure which was worse and he certainly didn't intend to stay there and decide.

Rolling out of bed, he had to make a mental map of the room and where he'd left his clothes because he couldn't turn the light on. He'd been good at not killing Paul, he wasn't gonna ruin it all by waking him up. So, he went around picking his jeans and hoodie, putting them on silently before pocketing the room's key and walking out and into the brightly lit corridor.

For a second he shielded his eyes, waiting for them to accommodate and trying to decide what to do now. Corey's cries resonated even louder in the corridor and he was retreating in the lift before he'd have time to think.

There was a bar in the lobby of the hotel and it would have to do because he'd forgotten to put shoes on, again Paul would have added. Paul could shut the fuck up, Paul was happily asleep and a fucking mother hen anyway.

But when he reached the ground floor, the bar was closed and the girl sitting behind the reception desk almost had a seizure when the elevator opened to let him out. James hid his amusement behind his hair and headed for the garden at the back. He didn't really want to make her life complicated by asking for stuff in the middle of the night, so he guessed he'd have to make do with fresh air.

Outside, the temperature was pleasantly mild and it turned out the stars were out. It made him feel a lot better about the world, if not with his life. There was a big pool in the back garden. The water was lit from within, surrounding everything with an odd blue, almost ghostly halo.

James thought it looked very poetic in a sort of gothic way. He could picture the heroine of a tragic love story, floating in the middle of the pool, her face down, her hair like a halo. If he was the artistic type he would have been able to draw that picture, also if he had been into that sort of emo stuff, which he wasn't, obviously.

Feeling like he was walking into a dream, he reached the side of the pool and crouched down. The water was just the right temperature. He sat down, rolled up his jeans and sighed happily as he was finally able to ease his feet into the water. He felt like he was a kid again.

With a grin, he fell backwards so he could watch the stars too, trying to see if he could still identify some of the constellations he'd learned a lifetime ago so as to impress one girl in particular. It hadn't worked all that well, but that was totally the story of his life. It never worked the way he wanted it to work, case in point Corey.

He groaned. Corey was happily fucking someone or other upstairs and was not allowed to invade his thoughts now, he invaded them enough as it was.

James sighed. It was useless.

Who was he trying to kid anyway? Everyone and their mothers knew how he felt about Corey, Corey included. Too bad the singer had decided a long time ago that there could be nothing between them because it would fuck their friendship up, and that was too important to lose James, can't you see it? Privately, James had always thought it had been a cop out, but he wasn't going to force himself on anyone.

Carefully spreading himself backwards, he eventually stretched out fully on the concrete, his feet still in the water. Between the stars and the gentle clapping from the pool, he hoped he would be able to find some sort of soothing from his restlessness. But every time he gave his thoughts free rains, he ended up picturing what Corey could have been doing in that room.

Out of frustration, he slammed his feet against the water. The resulting splash got him rather wet but the noise was nice and he was about to do it again when a voice came out of the darkness, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Fuck sake Jim!"

Sitting up fast, the guitarist tried to identify who was talking to him, it wasn't easy in spite of his eyes being used to the darkness. The intruder was entirely dressed in black and blended remarkably with his surroundings, except for the top of his head which was bald and reflected the dim light that came from the whole city. The penny dropped.

"Craig you fucker! Sneaking in on me! You were so trying to give me a heart attack!"

His band mate gave a short, sniggering laugh that indicated clearly he was rather drunk. Jim cocked a curious eyebrow wondering why his normally militantly sober friend would change his habits, and he watched with growing amusement the other guy drop next to him and try to get his feet in the pool too without having to take off his shoes.

Eventually James took pity on Craig, caught his feet and skilfully took off his shoes and socks. Craig produced a weird little sound at the back of his throat that James would really have called a squeal, but he kept that to himself as he suspected that wouldn't be received too well by his usually moody friend. Craig seemed delighted with moving his toes in the water and James went back to contemplating the sky, sprawled on his back.

For a while they remained silent, each absorbed into his own world of contemplation and James had more or less forgotten he had company when a warm hand suddenly trailed up his thigh and tangled into the rim of his hoodie, slowly pulling it up.

"Craig, you're drunk…"

"I know that," his friend slurred and kept pushing his shirt up.

"We're in a pretty public place, y'know."

Craig grumbled and his fingers curled into James's tee-shirt. A moment later though, James could feel himself being pulled up none too gently, nor very effectively either. It occurred to him that he should swat the other guy's hand away or he'd probably end up tearing his hoodie's front pocket. Instead he went with what his friend was trying to do, even if he'd told repeatedly that curiosity had killed the cat.

It took Craig a lot of fumbling and staggering, but he did manage to get to his feet and to pull James along with him. Feeling merciful, James didn't remind him of his shoes and picked them up quietly. It would all have worked a lot better, had Craig not pressed himself against the taller guitarist without warning, making them both stumble backwards and fall into the swimming pool.

James emerged fully intent on making his band mate eat his shoes at the very least. But the will died when he discovered Craig floating on his back, giggling at nothing in particular with the mirth of the truly drunk. James couldn't help the grin, Craig's giggling was infectious. Reaching down, he fished the shoes out of the water, then grabbed his band mate and dragged everything towards the steps out of the pool.

With minimal struggle, and wondering furiously why in _Baywatch_ it had always seemed so much easier, he got Craig and the shoes out of the water. The sampler wasn't giggling anymore but he barely allowed James enough time to get out of the pool before he sneaked his arms around the taller man's waist.

James rolled his eyes and unhooked one of his arms.

"Like I said: public place."

"Didn't know you were such a prude Jimmy…"

James ground his teeth at the nickname and focused on getting their soaked selves moving towards dryness. Their bare feet slapping mutely in the silence, they got back into the hotel.

This time the girl had plenty of time to watch them get to the elevator. James was even sure she had plenty of time to speculate on the death grip Craig had on his waist, not to mention the fact they were both dripping wet and shoeless.

With the vague notion of fucking with her head, and while they were waiting for the elevator to open, James leaned down and nuzzled the side of his friend's head, which had two results. One, the girl's face turned bright red and he was sure he heard a gleeful giggle when the elevator's door slid shut. Two, Craig took it as an invitation and pushed him against the elevator's wall as soon as the door was shut.

James groaned both because their drenched clothes didn't leave much to the imagination as to how his body was reacting to Craig's actions, but also because there was Paul in his room and he didn't really fancy having elevator-sex. Gently he pushed back his band mate and tried to glare meaningfully. It only resulted in Craig staring at his crotch and smirking wide.

"M'sharing with Paul… We won't be welcomed there…"

Craig sniggered and stepped back up against him, curling his fingers into James's hoodie again to pull him down. He licked his lips slowly, then his voice resounded thick with alcohol and lust.

"But my room's free… Joey stayed out with Sid, said something about a bet and girls… or whatever… "

James wasn't sure why he enjoyed the alcoholic smell that came from Craig's breath, or why he wasn't pulling away again like he should have but what the hell, you only lived once.

Truth be known, his brain was trying to get him to push Craig away again, but his dick was sending him major happy signals from the way the sampler was grinding against him and unsurprisingly his brain lost the battle. Besides fucking would get him out of his drenched clothes a lot faster, he was sure something in his head rolled his eyes at his logic.

They were interrupted by the elevator's ping. With a smug smirk, Craig swayed towards the door and he would have tripped on the non-existent step if James hadn't caught his flailing arm and steadied him again.

This did not seem to deter Craig.

"So… my room's this way…"

James rolled his eyes at the line, but he did follow the direction.

"Why you so interested in me anyway?"

Craig remained silent until the reached the room's door. There, he pulled himself from James so he could look at him squarely, James would totally have been impressed if the unsteady grip Craig had on the wall hadn't spoiled the effect.

"Because you're up and I'm up and we're lonely and why not?"

James had to admit that was a pretty good, if slightly shallow, reason. And his dick kept insisting that really they should fuck first and think later, preferably in the morning. Besides, what the hell? As long as they both wanted it, there was no reason not to take Craig on the offer.

With a shrug, he took two steps and put his hands on either sides of Craig's head, pressing against him again in wordless agreement. For a second or two, they remained motionless, barely aware that their soaked clothes might have been getting warmer, they searched into each other's eyes as if daring the other to back off.

In the end, it was Craig again who took the lead, first grinding against James, then fishing his cardkey out of his pocket and opening the door. James had to move back to let him do it, which his dick protested against vehemently. It was getting a little ridiculous to believe his body parts were talking to him, a voice commented snidely in his head.

Thankfully, Craig didn't wait once they were in the room. He walked him to the bed, demonstrating amazing coordination skills given how drunk he was and how awkward wet clothes tended to be. By the time he'd pushed James back onto the bed, he'd removed both their tops and had also popped open the buttons of his pants.

At that point James's brain had caught up with the whole thing and he helped the sampler get out of his jeans and boxers. Then he paused, gazing with hungry curiosity at this new body.

He'd always been a bit fixated on watching people and somehow he'd never really seen Craig. He hadn't expected how translucent his skin was, nor how defined the muscles actually were, and there was an awareness in Craig's motions that made James want to check how far it would go.

Craig broke the moment by taking the lead again and kneeling over James's lap, not exactly straddling yet but getting close enough that the guitarist could feel the warmth of his dick against his belly. James sighed softly and traced down the sampler's sides, gratified to feel the slight tremor going through his band mate.

Pulling Craig closer to him, he leaned in and licked his stomach experimentally. Craig produced a small bubble of unidentified sound and curled his muscles in. James grinned and repeated the motion, this time earning a proper shiver and Craig's hands curling in his hair. That sent a white hot bolt of arousal through his groin which exploded in almost painful pleasure when Craig's nails grazed a little too hard against his scalp.

Now, on top of being wet, his jeans were getting totally uncomfortable and he whined lowly at the unsuitable friction against his dick. Craig answered with a somewhat evil chuckle.

"Uncomfortable, man? Anything I can do?"

He felt like telling him to shut up and blow him, but something told him that might be too much, too soon. Instead he wriggled up the bed, lying down on his back and worked at pushing down his soaked jeans.

After a moment of humming appreciatively, Craig started helping him.

"Dude… you have almost no hairs…"

James was about to retort tartly something about how not everyone was as direct a descendant of primates as Mick, but then he saw the look on Craig's face and he bit his lip so that he wouldn't break the other man's concentration.

The jeans barely off, Craig pulled one of his legs up, exploring it with small nips and licks, James felt the irrational urge to straighten out his foot like some fairly graceless dancer. It made Craig chuckle against his skin, sending vibration along his leg and making him whine a little more pleadingly then he intended.

He had never been all that interested in feet, but the way Craig was so clearly enjoying himself turned him on a lot more than he had expected earlier, and he was writhing on the bed long before Craig had even made it anywhere near his dick, which prompted him to try and grab things into his hands.

"No!"

It was surprise more than anything that froze him, but that was enough for Craig to drop the teasing and not only wrap his hand around James's dick, but also to give a firm lick to the head. Reflexively James's hands flew to Craig's shaven head, but when they got there he didn't know what to do anymore because Craig was pretty much swallowing his cock already and all his muscles were definitely liquefying. What was even worse was that he could feel his band mate's gag reflex but it only made him want to shove his cock deeper, to feel Craig's noises from the inside.

He wasn't going to last, James just knew only a few more deep motions from Craig, maybe the feeling of his teeth on the underside or his tongue pressing against the slit, and he was going to come and nothing would be able to stop him. It was there, so close, he could almost taste it.

And then Craig pulled away. It was so frustrating he wasn't sure how he managed not to beg or cry. He whined though, unable to stop himself when the sampler actually moved off him. But before he could investigate, Craig was back over him, his head still level with his cock, except now James had only to lean up slightly to return the favour.

James didn't even stop to consider, he first licked up the clear liquid drop that was hovering at the tip of Craig's cock, grinning widely at the muffled moan it elicited, then he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. He had anticipated a gasp and to feel smug, but instead he received the exact same action from Craig, which spurred him into taking more in, his arms wrapping around Craig's ass to give himself some leverage as much as something to cling onto.

True to how he'd started it, Craig was faithfully mimicking his actions, licking when he was licked, getting rough when James was clumsy, sucking as hard as James was. And James was losing track of where Craig started and where he finished, entirely focused on getting himself off, moaning almost continuously around the warm flesh in his mouth, his hands clawing and his hips bucking uncontrollably until it was all too much and his body locked into a seemingly endless, shivering arch.

He was surprised when he was able to focus away from himself that Craig had found the time to move, or rather had rolled off him and literally taken things into his hands. Feeling like he owed something to his friend, he reached and wrapped his hand around Craig's, at first making him slow down.

"No… no… move… more!" Craig's voice was low and pleading, sending shivers along James's spine and spurring him on.

It was fascinating the way Craig's face reflected every little motion from his hand and fingers. Caught into his experimentation, James was caught completely by surprise when Craig suddenly half-cried and came into his hand. Exhilarated and a little bemused at the way Craig let out a sort of mewling sound, he moved away somewhat and waited for the other man to ride out his own climax.

He was taken by surprise again when Craig, his eyes still closed, rolled over and tucked himself neatly under James's arm. Surprisingly, while he was usually the kind to stay up and make small talk, he started dozing off almost immediately, his breathing synchronising to Craig's.

James woke up the same way he'd fallen asleep, Craig snuggled up against him, lulled by the sampler's breathing. For a few minutes he just watched blearily at the world around him, without his glasses everything was always blurred and soft and that felt good.

He knew the previous night didn't mean anything but it still had helped and that was all that really mattered. There was a soft groan and Craig stirred, then stretched himself before cuddling back next to him.

With a grin he called softly. "Craig?"

"Jim…"

"Why did we end up in bed?"

He felt Craig's hand pat his hip gently.

"Chris said you were feeling shitty and either I kicked Corey's balls or took care of you... It always worked for Chris to get you to bed, so I figured why not…"

James wasn't sure whether he felt happy that his friends were paying attention to him, or insulted that they used him that way. Then Craig added.

"If I'd killed Cor, you wouldn't have felt better either, so..."

Which made James chuckle softly. "Thanks man.. I think.".

  
[the end]


End file.
